dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Black VS Jack White/Rap Meanings
'Jack White:' You should quit right now Jack, this won't go well (White tells Black this battle won't go well.) Cause i'm about to cure this disease like a White Blood Cell (A reference to White Blood Cells, a album cover by Jack White, it's also a word on world play for a white blood cell that fights off diseases such as what White says Black is.) Cause when it comes to musicians, you show no class (Jack White wears more fancy clothes unlike Jack Black.) And you'll be forgettable as your partner, Kyle Gass (Jack Black is in the band Tenacious D with his partner Kyle Gass in which most people forget about.) I'm certain that I am gonna win this fight (Jack White says he'll win.) I'll even defeat The Metal with my Great Northren Lights! (The Metal is a song by Tenacious D about how you can't stop the metal, however Jack White says he defeated it with his Great Northren Lights, an album by Jack Black.) 'Jack Black:' Alright Jack, but it's about to get awesome in here! (Jack Black often uses the word, awesome, a lot and tells White that this battle is gonna be epic.) Cause when you Crossworlds, your end be near! (Jack Black was in Crossworlds, this also means if White crosses Black, White would be doomed.) You can't destroy The Metal! You can't even handle it! (As White stated he can destroy the Metal, a song by Jack Black about how nothing can stop Heavy Metal, however Black denies this fact.) I be Raisin The Stakes while you need anger management! (Jack White has anger issues so Black says he'll be angry when Black is superior, this also references a episode of Clone High that Jack Black guest starred in known as "Raisin The Stakes".) I teach the School of Rock to drop the mic (Jack Black played a teacher in School of Rock and says he'll teach a class how to dominate a rap battle.) After I add white stripes all over Meg White (Jack White was in a band called White Stripes that also featured drummer/ex-wife, Meg White, Jack uses a word on word play with The White Stripes and sperm as he says he'll have sex with White's ex-wife.) Cause trust me man, it's just about to get loud (Jack White was in It Might Get Loud, in which Jack Black warns him....) and I'm about to teach people how to make good sound! (...that Jack will teacher people how to make better music and not end up like Jack White.) 'Jack White:' Defeating me Jack would be a federal crime (Jack White says he's unstoppable) So go back to Kids Choice Awards and be covered by slime! (Jack Black hosted the Nickelodeon's Kids Choice Awards a few times where commonly the host would be covered by slime.) Your Career has just called and asking where you been, (Jack White says Black's Career has called looking for him because...) Cause you only got fame in the early 2000s (....Jack Black during the time hasn't been in anything big since the early 2000s) 'Jack Black:' So what? Not like anyone knew you at all! (While Jack Black is a known actor, Jack White is rather obsecure.) Get Kung Fu Panda in here if you wanna brawl! (Kung Fu Panda is movie series starring Jack Black and says if White wants to psychically battle, Black will beat him through Kung Fu.) Now you should Be Kind Rewind, I didn't wanna have to do this, (Be Kind Rewind is a movie starring Jack Black, he said White should have been kinder but Jack has no choice but...) But we should have renamed this battle to Jack Black VS John Gillis! (...to reveal that unlike Jack Black, Jack White was only a nickname, his real name is being John Gillis, so Jack Black breaks the 4th wall and says this battle should be honest with the names.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 2 Category:Jack Black VS Jack White